


A Crow's Warning

by waLANAng_iba



Series: A Day Before, A Night Before [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Names, Before Battle, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Ending, Soldier Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Kiyoko, War, Wife Shimizu Kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: The night before Kōshi goes to war





	A Crow's Warning

The night was solemn, dark, yet tranquil.

His silver hair shone throughout the dark, and his eyes sparkled like the stars that lit up Kiyoko's world. She smiled as heavenly as Kōshi believed it to be; then, she planted a kiss on his forehead before playing with his hair. They stayed like that amidst the cold night, and found warmth within each other.

Kiyoko knew that once the sun rose, their days of peace would be over. She'd have to wait with anxiety as her husband returned from war; but until then, she wanted to stay the way they were for now. She wanted to relish to feeling of having her beloved lie against her legs, and have him stare at her lovingly as they waited for the inevitable time to appear.

Truly, Kiyoko didn't want him to leave, but she trusted him to come back to her and their child.

"What name would fit our baby?" Kiyoko asked all of a sudden, catching her husband off-guard as the silver-headed man tried to think of a name.

 _Hana?_ He did say that Kiyoko reminded him of flowers, so having a child named after her would be cute. _Haru?_ That was the season when they first began dating, and their baby would probably be due by then. Which one was better though, or was there anything better than those two?

"Takako." Kōshi blurted out, mentally slapping himself once the name spilled out of his mouth. _Clever_ , he thought to himself. _The names you thought weren't even the ones you said in the end._

Kōshi didn't expect the laughter that came tumbling out of Kiyoko. He blushed crimson red - and he thanked the moon for being absent because the last thing he wanted was for Kiyoko to see his embarrassed state - then, he waited for his wife to calm down before he asked her what was so funny. She had to breathe in and breathe out before speaking once again.

"It's so perfect... so marvelous, yet I'm surprised I wasn't the one who was able to think of it." the compliments didn't process in Kōshi's mind, because he had no clue as to why she thought of it like that. After all, Kōshi just blurted it out, with no thought whatsoever.

He didn't have to ask her why because Kiyoko started explaining it to him. She said, "Takako is a mixture of our given names, right?"

It took a while for Kōshi to realize this, but once he noticed it, he started to remember why he said it in the first place.

"I always loved your first name because it meant supporting our elders - filial piety - or something like that." Kiyoko continued, stroking Kōshi's hair while speaking softly to him.

"Mine was just Pure Child, and I didn't really like it as much, but after meeting you, I learned to love that name." Kiyoko was smiling so widely, her eyes closed and her hair covering most of her angelic face. Kōshi couldn't help but sit up to wipe her hair away, just to get a clearer view of his wife's face. "You know why I love it? It's because I love hearing it come from you."

She opened her eyes and held his hand, pulling it to her cheek and rubbing it gently. Kōshi took her hand and kissed it with such passion, slowly moving up to meet her warm and sweet lips. The kiss was passionate, yet it wasn't rough and gross like how most people did it. They kissed as if it was their last night together, and it was so gentle and loving that Kiyoko couldn't help but cry.

"I'll come home. I'll come home to you two, so don't worry too much." Kōshi's hands were shaking as he said this, and Kiyoko knew why. As much as he believed that to be true, he was still terrified of what might happen while he's gone.

It wasn't the fear of dying that got him so broken, or the fear of never seeing his wife again, and never seeing his child at all. It was the fear of not fulfilling the promise that he'd made for them - to come home safe, and protect them from all harm. He had a responsibility to serve for his country, but he worried that he might not even do his responsibilities as a husband to Kiyoko, and as a father to his unborn child.

Tears filled up his face, and Kiyoko couldn't do anything but hold him. She held his shaking hands and embraced his shivering body; then, she planted a kiss on his cheek before telling him "I love you."

He raised his head up and stared at her silver eyes, before replying to her words. "I love you so much, _Kiyoko_."

The sun began to rise, which meant that their days of peace were now over.

* * *

 

In the end, Kōshi had to face his worst fear in the battlefield. He was struck at the abdomen, and left for dead by his allies. He kept a locket with a picture of him and his wife, and he held on to it as he slipped away into deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko, who was sitting down and praying for Kōshi's safety, felt an uneasy feeling. She touched her stomach and looked out their window, spotting a crow fly away from it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading and watching some depressing shit, so forgive me for inflicting such feelings into my work.


End file.
